Primordial Problems
by Torothai
Summary: Percy Jackson is the favoured son of Chaos and Is one of the Original Primordial beings. Hidden from the rest of the council he watches over the world as it advances in technology helping and guiding where he can. Set in the Ancient Greek Era after the First few Chapters when the gods worship and power where at its height. Enjoy ;)
1. The Beginning

(I haven't edited this and it was a story idea I had three years ago, if you anyone likes the idea I will edit it and elaborate and finish the story)

Prologue

In the beginning there was chaos alone by herself in a void of nothingness but energy. Then one-day chaos started to create. It created Gaia the earth and then created water, then created the different layers of sphere around the earth, then created the sun and other planets and outer space objects and then Time. But then something happened that she didn't expect a large amount of stars came together and created something in her body shape but different and it was totally black with flicks of light in it that looked like stars. As Chaos came towards this entity it awoke it looked at chaos and smiled "Hello mother the being said in a deep voice". Chaos realised that from the stars this being was created she was interrupted from her musing by her son "mother who am I" the being asked. Chaos examined its energy and said "You are my son and I name you Perseus you are a being of outer space and being my son you are a primordial like me. I am the being of Chaos and energy and creation you are a being of outer space and you control outer space, stars, planets, gravity and meteors." Perseus looked at her for a long time before hugging her "Mother I sense as you do that the other things you have made are also going to gain consciousness and I get the feeling I should not reveal myself to them I shall go into my domain for now and become one with my powers". Perseus hugged his mother before leaving then the earth gained a consciousness and became the primordial of Earth who Chaos called Gaia, Then the Sky and Heavens gained a consciousness and became the primordial of Heaven and the Sky who Chaos called Uranus, Then the water gained 2 consciousness and became the primordial of Water who Chaos called Hydros and also the Primordial of water and the seas who Chaos named Pontus, Then from the day came the consciousness Hemera the primordial of Day then came Nyx the consciousness of night, with those two came Erebus the primordial of darkness and Aether the primordial of light, Then under the earth the Underworld formed to keep everything in balance and from this came the primordial of Tartarus, Chronos the primordial of Time and Ananke the primordial of compulsion where the last to form. It stayed like this for a long time the primordials interacting and governing the earth. Then they became attracted to each other and the primordial Eros came into being from the need of sex and marriage. From the marriages of the primordials Gaia and Uranus had Ourea the primordial of mountains and Physis the primordial of Nature. Then Gaia cheated on her husband with Hydros and had Twin primordial of Islands called The Nesoi and Thalassa primordial of the sea. The rest of the primordial hadn't had any other children yet. For a long time the nothing changed and then Chaos made humans beings without power but with intelligent thought and also the birds, fish and other animals that roamed the earth. For creating them the humans worshipped Chaos. Gaia became Jealous but wasn't powerful enough to take over the council so decided to have more children. Then she and Uranus had many more children creating the Titans and they rebelled killing thousands of humans before Chaos reacted and fought along with the rest of the primordial against the Titans. The primordial where very much out numbered but then on the final battle field where Gaia stood with a sword to her mother Chaos's throat a meteor came down from outer space and smashed into the earth. Once the dust cleared out stepped Chaos's first son Perseus he was unable to be seen as he decapitated or knocked out the titans and soon only the primordials where awake and conscious. He took his unconscious mother and wiped all the other primordial minds of him at all and replaced them with a memory of chaos dying and a wave of power rushed out and hurt the titans. He then returned to the meteor and left with his mother to not be seen for a very long time. When everyone woke up the titans celebrated while the primordial were banished to their domains. Over time they just became one with their domains asleep to go in a permanent sleep. A new council was in power the Titans with their mother Gaia in the background manipulating them and their father chopped up in little pieces and scattered in the wind and the sky left the earth except for one place. They treated the humans terrible. For a long time this lasted until they were over throne by the Gods then Gaia went to Tarterus and they fell in love and had the twelve giants who were created each for one of the Olympian gods. But the Olympians won against the Giants and Gaia and Tarterus was enraged by the death of his children and his wife in eternal slumber like the rest of the primordial but he wasn't powerful enough yet to do anything because he gave most of his army to his wife and children so he unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 1 1000 B.C.E.

Hercules had just abandoned Zoe Nightshade and she was just telling her story to the Hunters of Artemis. "Then he just left me to my fate", Zoe said this while crying and hugging Artemis. The hunters where looking at her with looks of compassion. They were comforting her when a meteor fell from the sky and landed next to their camp everyone was screaming and Artemis was wondering what is was. Once the dust had left they aimed their bows at the piece of rock ready to kill anything that might be with the strange rock from outer space. They were just letting themselves get calmed down when a deep echoing voice said "Hello young ones how are you" the hunter and Artemis started looking around from the source of the voice when they heard the voice laugh "Im up here" they all turned to looked at a beautiful majestic man with a perfect body and looks his skin was pure black with twinkles of light in his body with armor throbbing with power. "Who are you" Artemis said in a harsh shaky voice. The hunters looked quite scared and the man looked just amused "My name is Perseus primordial God of outer space, stars, planets, gravity and meteors". Everyone just looked at him with amazement. Artemis was the first to shake out of it and bow to the primordial the man walked towards Artemis and lifted her up and with a twinkle like star in it said "Bowing is unbecoming of you but you had the right reaction to a more powerful being but I do not like to think myself superior unless someone thinks there more superior then me." Artemis had a small smile on her face before wiping it of and asking "why are you here"? The man then walked towards the trembling Zoe and said I am here to see my daughter to become apart of the hunt". Everyone's jaws drop while Zoe stutters out "but im a daughter of Atlas". The man looked enraged at that to which everyone flinched before his face softened "No, you are not his child you are my only child my beautiful baby girl". Now Zoe became mad and looked just as angry as Perseus had a minute ago "then why did you leave me, why didn't you raise me"? Zoe questioned her father. Perseus looked sad and started to quietly sob while she continued to accuse his of not being their for her. He eventually just covered the distance between them and hugged her and told her he loved her. After a while they were both crying "No I didn't abandone you as you think I did", he said while backing away from her. "I was in the middle of a war between this other race now dead that my mother made accidently called Blorgons. Anyway for your safety I disguised you as a immortal daughter of Pallone. But I visited as much as I could and watched you in the background. I have come down to earth for the second time in my very long life to spend the rest of mine with you because believe it or not you are the most important thing in the universe to me". Now it was Zoë's turn to run and jump her father "then who was my mother" Zoë asked her father. Her father just hugged her more and said "you don't have one I have never laid with a women a night in my life no you are the product of my domains you are made from me you are the first Protegenoi and you only have me as a father the only other protegenoi is Aphrodite who is the product of Eros's blood on water".

AU: Hey Everyone so if anyone like this story or has any helpful advice/ideas that are not about grammatical or spelling errors, because I am aware of them and will fix them if this is a good story Idea I should follow up on.


	2. Trojan War Part 1

Part 1 – The Greek's invasion of Sparta

"Peace", yelled Menelaus ruler of the city of Sparta over the ruckus his people where making, after a short amount of time the city became quiet. As they waited with baited breathe for their kings next words. "Today, Sparta has signed a trade agreement for our Spartan made steel, said to be the finest in all of the known world." The outbreak of cheers from the reference of the Spartans, because of the reference to their prowess in battle, even if what just a reference to their weapons. "Silence, as I was saying for our steel the Trojans are going to give us the finest materials that wander through their trade route." This time even Menelaus could not quiet the outbreak of his people. So with the cries of his people pushing him forward he excited his balcony over the city with the rest of the royal regalia, including the royal beauty Queen Helen herself and the Trojan Prince ambassadors Paris and Hector. Little did the people know that Paris choosing Aphrodite and her promise to give him the most beautiful love in the world was coming true. However at a price so high that nigh but a fool would have taken the love for the worst of his people.

Later that Night -

While everyone was downstairs at the banquet hall, in celebration for the establishment of the new treaty. Paris and Helen had fainted sickness to avoid having to attend the party and everyone but Hector was to drunk to notice by coincidence their to absences. Paris and Helen consummated their affair and Aphrodite's promise that night.

The Next morning -

Menelaus smiled upon his guests as they loaded up their ships with supplies for their long voyage home to Troy. Completely unaware of his wife who had snuck onto one of the Trojan ships by hiding inside one of the barrels that was storing food. Unaware of his brothers treachery Hector and Menelaus parted ways on the best of terms.

It was not until later that evening that Menelaus discovered his wife and Paris's treachery.

Menelaus enraged by his wife's and Paris's deception he called his city to arms and to prepare for war. He then left the city and went to his brother Agamemnon in his home city. Menelaus greeted his brother through clenched teeth still in rage, "Greetings brother" as he stiffly bowed to the other king of Greece. Agamemnon waited in silence waiting for the reason why they his brother was so mad and what he wanted from him. "Brother, my wife has been stolen from me by that infernal brat Paris from Troy, I want you to come and help me take my wife back by sieging the city of Troy", ranted the Spartan king. Agamemnon did not care that his brother had lost his wife and actually found it quite humorous that his brother could not keep his wife in his bed.

After talking for a long time talking to each other Agamemnon decided he would help his brother. After all he had been looking for a good reason for a long time now to go to war with the Trojans. "Peace brother", Agamemnon interrupted his brothers tirade "we shall get you your wife and pride back. We shall conquer the Trojans in battle to take back all that has been taken from you." Agamemnon snapped his fingers and ordered curriers to take orders to all the others kings of Greece to prepare their armies.

High Above the plane of human and even godly existence stood Perseus and his mother watching down onto the world. "Your grandnieces and nephews will be heavily involved in this war Perseus. You and I both know that your younger siblings will take this time to prepare themselves for war. I believe it is time my son for you to go down to earth and play a major role for the good of mankind. It is time for you to approach the Olympian council and off them your help," Chaos spoke to her son before she teleported away. Perseus let his himself be absorbed into his domains. If any being had been watching the stars at that moment from a lower plane they would have noticed the very galaxies seemed to shimmer with power.

Olympian Throne room –

Hestia looked upon her squabbling family with a look of love and disgust equally portrayed upon her beautiful face. She was in her human form at 5'6 feet tall with straight brown hair with shades of red and blonde streaked throughout it. She was shapely but not in an unattractive or flabby sort of way. He eyes betrayed her domains as they glowed with moving fire. The other gods in the room where discussing the upcoming war between the Greeks and the Trojans. Hestia was just about to speak up against what her family was saying and calm them down. But at that moment a star fell from the heavens. Artemis and Apollo where the second to notice. As they felt their domains shift as the star fell through the atmosphere. However it did not take the other gods to notice soon after for one reason or another. In radiant glory it arched towards the throne room. "Take cover", Poseidon yelled above the sound of the falling star. Everyone quickly dissipated from the room. Only to return soon later to the throne room in shambles as fire sprayed across the floor and marble columns splashed with arrays of ash and scorch marks. The thrones where the only thing untouched in the throne room and the only reason that was, was because they contained large amounts of Godly energy. From the crater in the centre of the room rose a figure currently unseen though a mask of smoke.

AU: If anyone wants to let me know what pairings they would like then I will follow up on that for them and it doesn't matter how obscurely used the women usually are.


End file.
